


The apology

by Katerobber



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brief Violence, Hurt!Sherlock, guitly John, stiches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerobber/pseuds/Katerobber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You didn't really mean it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The apology

"Sherlock I swear, you burn my clothes, you drugged me, and then on top of that lied to my face." John raged at the detective and swept a beaker of vinegar off the table. 

The detective didn't respond, just stared at that fallen experiment with the glass spread out over the floor.

"And then to add to your bloody insanity you ignore me." John shouted and shoved Sherlock. He spun instantly around afterward and snatched his jacket. The flat rung with the sound of the door slamming but was interrupted by the end of a large crunch. 

The now alone consultant slowly raised a bare foot out of the glass pile. A few shards imbedded in his heel and he hopped over to the living room where he sat. Then he began the slow process of removing minuscule glass slivers from his foot. 

____________________________________________________________________________

"That idiot deserved it." John turned up his collar as he stormed through the park. With only his thoughts he began to feel slightly guilty. 

The drugging was to keep him safe by sedating him so he couldn't chase the man they had vastly underestimated. It was sherlocks twisted way of steering him out of harms way. The resentment faded a little. 

Burning his clothes had been an accident. In retrospect he had left the laundry near Sherlock's chemistry set witch was already in use. The guilt creeped in. 

Sherlock had also lied to him for his own safety. Had he known about the latest criminal his flat mate had been chasing he would be dead already. Sherlock had been undercover and telling him would have made him an instant target. 

John turned around and started quickly back towards Baker Street, feeling the guilt start to eat at him. Apologizing was defiantly in order. 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

When John got back to the flat though he was met by his flat mate on the couch picking glass from his bare feet. 

"Sherlock" John gasped. "Im so sorry." He rushed to his friends side but stopped when he saw the flinch that seized the detective. "Sherlock?" He asked softer. 

"Im fine." Sherlock replied numbly. 

"No you aren't how, how did this even happen?" John gradually reached a hand over and carefully turned sherlocks injured foot. 

The detective shrunk down a bit at the touch but still answered. "The beaker with the vinegar." He said quietly. 

Johns mind flashed back to the shattering of the glass beaker and how he pushed his friend straight into it. 

"Sherlock I didn't mean it. I was just so angry, I just lost it. I didn't think that you would fall onto it." John pleaded. He let his hands fall to his sides and stared at sherlock. 

The consultants slid up towards johns in a slow arc. The uncertainty made them pool and John felt the guilt stab into his chest. 

"You really didn't mean it?" Sherlock whispered. 

"No I would never." John begged. 

"I believe you." Sherlock whispered again and looked right into johns eyes. 

"Can I look at your foot?" John put a hand out, questioning. 

"Yes" Sherlock placed his hands in his lap and extended his foot out slowly.

"Okay" John nodded. 

____________________________________________________________________________

A couple of painkillers and four stitches later Sherlock had relaxed slightly and John felt the burn of guilt starting to fade. 

"I really am sorry." John said again as he pulled his gloves hands away from the sutures.

"I know John and you don't have to keep apologizing." Sherlock sighed. "I know it was an accident and I know this must be hard for you but it is finished now." 

"Alright." John nodded. 

"Now about the vinegar." Sherlock limped towards the spill.


End file.
